The Many Sides of England
by JiNgLeBeLls912
Summary: Here are some of YOUR stories with Arthur Kirkland's best and worst sides! Maybe lemons ;D I'm not sure yet... EnglandXReader
1. Chapter 1

You sighed blowing steam off your hot tea, it has been two months since you and your ex Arthur Kirkland broke up, and the feeling of loneliness had just sunken in last week. Worst of all it was Valentine's week!

_What did I do wrong?_

For two months you had experienced a dream like stage, it didn't feel like the two of you had broken up. You and Arthur had been happy for three years, inseparable some people would call the two of you. It was true, the two of you had piratically been joined at the hip. You had fallen head over heels for the Brit when you bumped into him at the local bookstore. He was interesting, handsome, and funny. You always teased him about him being to stiff necked, that would always ruffle his feathers but in the end you would make up and be all lovey-dovey again. You even put up with his horrible cooking!

_There's no way he'll be able to live without my cooking! That is unless he's found someone else. _

Just at the thought of him having someone else made your stomach feel tight and queasy. Just the thought of him loving someone other than you left you numb to reality.

"Ma'am it's getting late and were about to close," the waiter gave you a kind smile. You apologized and left not sure where you would go now. You lived in a rather small town where most of the shops closed around eight o'clock. Of course there was one place that stayed open to ten. You started walking hastily towards the town's library. A small smile formed on your lips as you slipped by the oak shelves. Old memories flooded your mind, you remembered when you and Arthur had made a plan to finish a whole shelf of mystery's over the summer. You and him accomplished it in no time, in fact Arthur would read some of the dynamic parts out loud to you, his voice was so full of emotion his words could paint the picture in mid air.

You finally stopped at the classic literature part of the library. You had always been fascinated at how writing use to be so thoughtful and so full of pure emotion and thought. Nowadays writings are written purely on a whim, not with intellectual meaning. You scanned the case thoughtfully but at a quick pace. Your (e/c) orbs landed on a worn book called _Much Ado About Nothing by William Shakespeare _, one you have yet to read. After grabbing the book you found a comfortable place and began reading.

Within minutes you found yourself completely transfixed, the story was about two pair of couples. The two Benedick and Beatrice hated anything to do with love, but in contrast the other two couple Claudio and Hero were in complete love.

_This is crazy! Everything is so complex!_

You thumbed through the brittle pages, soaking every word. Reading books like such was one way you could escape the loneliness. Right now you were in the place of Hero, at the moment she was being wrongfully accused of being unfaithful and her dad was on the verge of killing her because of her dishonoring him. As you read on the father slowly understood that she was innocent, in fact he wanted to kill Claudio for making a fool out of Hero!

_Alright Dad! I can't believe Hero still love Claudio after the jerk he's been to her..._

You couldn't help but think of Arthur and he'd left you. Unlike Hero who was graceful and a gentle person, you on the other hand would have stabbed him through the heart by now.

"Some Cupid kills with arrows, some with traps."

Your head snapped up quickly at the familiar British voice. Your mouth flew open when you saw none other than Arthur himself standing in front of you with a cocky smirk on his face.

_How dare he say something with such arrogance! _

You could feel your hand slowly creep up readying to slap the pomposity out of him. But you willed your hand down and sniffed the air turning your nose up towards the ceiling.

"What do you want?" you asked not directly looking him in the eye.

"Now love is that anyway to great a man?" Arthur chuckled while eyeing you.

"If you have no means of speaking to me with anything profound than I suggest you leave me be," you looked back down at your book waving him away.

"Since when did you start speaking so clever?" the Brit raised in eyebrow looking at you questioningly.

"I've always spoken like this _Arthur_," you said his name so emotionlessly it made him flinch.

"Why so cold love?" he grabbed your shoulder with such force it caused you to look up in shock.

"Last time I remember you were teasing me about being to sophisticated."

You narrowed your eyes at him, "Yeah well things have changed haven't they? And your the one who broke up with me remember?" You brushed his hand off and smacked your book close. Arthur looked at you with wide emerald eyes, you managed a smirk before checking out the book and left the Brit speechless with your new found confidence.

_Why'd I go out with a guy like him? Oh well I don't need him I've got Shakespeare._

**A/N: I got some pretty savvy word skills dont I ;D and I'm only 15! Man I made Arthur a jerk XD! oh wellsss... He'll be kinder in more of mah stories.. Hope you enjoyed being all well mannered and what not..**


	2. Chapter 2- That Singer England

**I do not own any of the songs I use! Nor do I own hetalia :D but i wanna own England . ... :) **

_Crowds and torches fill the air_  
_Surprise you're chosen, now finish it_  
_Yell it louder really sink that point in_

_That sat for so long_  
_For so long_  
_Behind these civilized eyes_  
_Behind these civilized eyes_

_Me, I'd let the panic ride and pin it on the wall_  
_Identifying pride is the saddest of the chores_  
_Those burning eyes indeed define a churning of the soul_  
_Feels better to be lost, but haven't felt the choice_

You glanced down at your Ipod, the song _Revenge_ by _Chevelle_ popped up. You were sitting by the wall of your school, your ear buds where in and you were zoned out from reality. That's pretty much how you spent most of your time. Sure you had friends, but you weren't very close to anyone since you basically lived in music.

_"Oh my God, can you believe (Name)? She is such a loner.. I mean all she does is hunch over notebooks and blast her eardrums out." _

You recalled the moment when you were in the library, a group of girls were huddled in the corner talking about you, thinking you were listenign to music. But you weren't, you heard everything they said.

_Music isn't bad is it? It's a way to express yourself.._

You had to admit, you were socially awkward. Everywhere you went you always had your music on hold, just in case. You were a musician, always looking for new ways to create music. Generally inspiration for music comes from other music.

"Hey Iggy! Are you going to the recording studio today?" you glanced up from your notepad to see one of those pretty girls run up to Arthur Kirkland, the schools rockstar. He was also the one person you had any genuine respect for in this school. Ever since the blonde Brit had transferred you fell head over hills for him. Everything about him was so perfect, his hair, his emerald eyes, his accent, and his _voice_. The first time you heard him sing was after school in the dark parking lot. It was like the universe had come to a stand still, and everything was in harmony.

Sadly, he didn't know you existed. Plus he's always got a new girl under his arm. Sometimes it just hurt to look at him, cuddling with someone other than you.

_If only I was just a little bit as out going as the girl's he's with, maybe then he'd notice me..._

Sure, you had tried to talk to him a couple of times. Here and there whenever you went with Alfred, your best friend. Alfred and Arthur just happened to be related but they act like they don't know each other. But if anyone were to ask you anything about Arthur you could probably answer it without a second thought.

_It's all Alfred's fault that I like him!_

It was because all he did was complain about Iggy, that's why you know so much about him. Alfred was a tad overly exuberant for your taste, but hey beggars can't be choosers. If there was one wish that could be granted it would be that you'd have the chance to make music with Arthur. Yes it was kind of weird to worship him like an idol, but you were very careful to make sure no one knew about your secret crush on him. After making a couple of notes of random thoughts that crossed your mind you stood up and headed to your car.

"Arthur! Hey when do you want to hang out?" a group of giddy girls came rushing past you and to the car next to yours. You stood there fore a moment shocked by the crowd, and the fact that his car was parked right by yours. You gave a quick glance in his direction, he was surrounded by a bunch of young girls.

"Sorry loves, I'm going to record," he kindly declined, making the crowd whine. His British accent made shivers race down your spine. You quickly shook it off and turned the key in your cars ignition. Your car was one of those beat up bugs, with the fuzzy dice and weird odor but you loved it. It took a couple of cranks before the bug started but once it got started it purred like a luxury car.

_So I look in your direction,_  
_But you pay me no attention, do you?_  
_I know you don't listen to me._  
_'cause you say you see straight through me, don't you?_

_And on and on from the moment I wake,_  
_To the moment I sleep,_  
_I'll be there by your side,_  
_Just you try and stop me,_  
_I'll be waiting in line,_  
_Just to see if you care._

_Shiver _by Coldplay started blaring through your tiny car speakers, catching the attention of the group beside you. You started freaking out pushing random buttons and turning knobs trying to turn the volume down.

"Isn't she the girl who walks around listening to music? She's just a musician wannabe ," one of the girls said out loud making you blush. You closed your doors and pealed out of the parking lot, hopping he didn't see your embarrassment. Once you hit the cursed red light at your schools stop you sighed in relief and turned your beloved song back up, and started singing your lungs out.

**~Arthur's POV~**

_I know that song... It's shiver by Coldplay, I love that song!  
_

He peaked over the crowd of heads to see a girl with (h/c) hair clumsily turning down the volume. A part of the Brit wanted her to keep the song going but the statement that one of the girls made him quiet. Even though everyone thought he was so outspoken and fearless he had a problem speaking out. Ever since he was little music was the only way to get him message across. Eventually he had become comfortable singing in front of others and putting on a cocky facade, but deep down he knew that wasn't actually who he was.

"Alright darlings, I have to go." the crowd of girls quickly dispelled, and he was free to go home. Arthur hopped in his new sports car and drove up to the school light. A loud thumping beat from his left side caught his attention. His gaze landed on the same girl from before, she was singing and banging her head around, with a bright smile on her face.

_Who is she? _

Arthur rolled down his window trying to get a snippet of what the strange girl beside him was singing.

_( Favorite Song Lyrics)_

He couldn't help but smile at the words she was singing. It was apparent she was oblivious to the fact her window was down and she was singing as loud as she possibly could.

_It's a good thing she has a nice voice... Maybe I should warn her that her window is down, that would be the polite thing to do..._

"Hey love!" Arthur yelled and waved his arm catching the girls attention, "You're window is down!" The girl turned a shade of red and when the light turned green she sped away. Arthur smiled and turned towards the direction of the recording studio.

**~NPOV~**

_Oh my God! He heard me sing!  
_

You sat in your driveway contemplating over the fact that you had just sang to Arthur. Of all people, him! You sighed and walked into your tiny apartment. Your parents had allowed you to move to the 'big city' so you could get a head start on your music career, but unfortunately you only had till the end of Junior year to become successful, and there was only five months till the end of school.

_'You have five voice mails' _

Your phone receiver welcomed you with it's annoying beeps.

_**Click**_

_"Yo dude! I'm having a party, why aren't you picking up your cell?"_

"Next."

_"(Name)! C'mon! Pick up your cell!"_

_"Come to my party."  
_

_"My party."  
_

_"Come."  
_

'End of messages'

You sighed and dragged yourself to your room. You had accidentally left your phone at home, not that you used it very much so you often forgot about it. Alfred had left you several messages about the 'rad' party he was throwing tonight.

_There's no use in trying to avoid him.. Might as well go I have nothing else to do._

You shuffled through your tiny closet, you didn't have any real party clothes so you had to do the best with what you had. After twenty minutes of hard decisions you decided on some crystal incrusted oxfords, a loose cable knit sweater, and tight skinny jeans that you thought showed off all the right curves. Dressing to impress you put on some makeup that made your features stand out, and you put your in loose finger waves. Once you were done you grabbed your trusty satchel that had a notepad and nano in it just in case.

Once you arrived at Alfred's mansion you could tell he invited everyone. From the geeks and nerds to the most popular rich kids you could think of, some didn't even go to your school! You silently slipped out of your car that you had to park a couple of blocks away and walked to the party. There was a cool breeze and you could smell the mixture of night dew and beer.

_Typical teens.._

There in the living room was a crowd of people playing an assortment of games. Finding no interest in making out with strangers you leaned against the wall watching everyone else have a good time.

"(Name)! You actually came!" Alfred glomped you from across the room causing several people to look your way.

"Hey.." you pushed him off of you and hiked up your shirt.

"Who's this?" a drunken guy with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes slung his arm around Alfred's neck.

"Matthias, this is (Name)," Alfred introduced you with a big smile and a wink towards you. You gave a weary smile and half hearted wave.

"(Name) you say? Aren't you the girl who roams the halls at school listening to music?" Matthias pointed his beer can at you. You shrugged and looked beyond his massive hair. Your made contact with Arthur's blonde hair, he was playing spin the bottle with another blonde in his lap. You grabbed your twisting stomach, the feeling of disappointment filled you making you sick.

"Hey, are you ok?" the boy looked at yo uand started to walk back a bit, just in case you might throw up.

"No, I'm fine."

The Dane relaxed, "Well if that's true then how about we dance for a bit?" Matthias grabbed your hand and led you towards the crampt dance floor. You looked back at Alfred for help, but he was giving you two thumbs up for making physical contact with the opposite sex.

_It's only for a little bit.. I'll dance to one song and go back to my wall. _

In reality the Dane had his hands on you for several songs. Everytime a fist pump worthy song came on he would grab your hand trying to motivate you. You would have gladly done so, but you couldn't keep your sight off of Arthur. He was in a dark corner snuggling with the same blonde, whispering things into her ear and then the two of them would giggle.

"Who are you looking at?" you jumped at the surprise breath in your ear. You turned your head slightly, Matthias's face was only inches from yours.

"N-no one!" a pink blush crossed your face.

"Mhm.. Sure," he frowned but kept his hand on your lower back. You sighed giving in, you c leared your thought of everything Arthur and had a somewhat fun time. But you couldn't ignore the numbness of loneliness in the pit of your belly.

Slowly you anitsocial attitude made the Dane bored and he wondered away from you. Thankful, you went outside for some fresh air. Your cheeks were flushed from the heat, but the cool outdoor conditions felt just right. You noticed there was a band playing light music. There were hanging lights that gave the outdoor patio a nice glow. You grabbed a bottle of water from one the ice chest and started guzzling down the icy liquid. You had always had a phobia of drinking cokes and beers at parties, they left a sticky feeling and made you sick.

"Oh my gosh! Arthur's going to sing for us!"

You looked over to see a group of girls squealing over Iggy who was slinging a guitar around himself. You watched him from the back clutching your water bottle, he stepped up to the mic giving a small wave. Shortly he started strumming the strings of his guitar making a lovely harmony thhat was making your heart flutter.

_I'd like to tell you and I'd like to say_  
_How I, I feel right now_  
_And I'd like to follow you down the hall_  
_And see where it goes from there_

_But you, you don't care_  
_'Cause you don't see me that way_

_You don't see the way I look at you_  
_When you are not looking at me_  
_I wish that I could tell you every single thought I ever had_  
_About you and me_  
_But you don't see me that way_

Once he started to sing you couldn't look up from the ground. Your cheeks were burning, and for some reason you felt like he was staring straight at you.

_And I'd like to hold you here in my arms_  
_And have you never leave_  
_And I'd like to give you all that I have_  
_To have you stay with me_

_Oh, but you, you don't see me_  
_You don't see me that way_

_You don't see the way I look at you_  
_When you are not looking at me_

_I wish that I could tell you_  
_Every single thought I ever had_  
_About you and me_  
_But you don't see me that way_

Once you finally gained an ounce of confidence you peeked over to where he was. You almost dropped your bottle in shock, he was staring directly at you! His jungle green eyes had trapped you in a magical stare, it was as if he was singing the song for you.

_I stare at you across the room_  
_I maybe make a move at you_  
_I don't think you'd take it too well_

_I steal another glance or two_  
_I maybe take a chance with you_  
_But you, you don't need me_  
_You don't even see me_

_And you don't see me that way_  
_You don't see the way I look at you_  
_When you are not looking at me_

_I wish that I could tell you_  
_Every single thought I ever had about you and me_  
_But you don't see me that way_  
_No, you don't see me that way, no, no, no_  
_No, you don't... see me... that way..._

Once he finished the small group had turned into a large swarm of people. You couldn't help but be amazed at the way he attracted people, kind of like a magnet to metal.

"Alright, now-" he begun to talk into the microphone.

"I LOVE YOU ARTHUR!" an underclass man came flying up to the stage tackling the Brit to the ground. It took several football players to get her off at him.

"Ok," he brushed himself and started again "You guy's are in for a real treat tonight, (Name)! Come up here and sing for them!"

All at once everyone turned to look at you. Arthur Kirkland, _the_ Arthur Kirkland had called you up on stage to sing.

"Uh...Um.. Ah-"

"Come on now love. Don't keep us all waiting," Arthur motioned for you to join him. Somehow you made your feet move, and with the help of the audience you made your way next to Arthur.

"What do you want to sing?" he covered the mic with his hand as he whispered into your ear, you gulped and whispered a song into his ear. He nodded and started up the band with his guitar.

_I remember what you wore on the first day_  
_You came into my life_  
_And I thought hey_  
_You know this could be something_  
_Coz everything you do and words you say_  
_You know that it all takes my breath away_  
_And now Im left with nothing_

Arthur's gaze never left your's. Something in his eyes encouraged you to use your voice.

_Maybe its true, that I cant live without you_  
_Well maybe two is better than one_  
_There's so much time, to figure out the rest of my life_  
_And you've already got me coming undone_  
_And Im thinking two, is better than one_

He smiled at the chorus when your sweet voice filtered through the air, making you blush. You looked out to the crowd that was now swaying and raising their lighters. The two of you smiled as you and him shared the second verse.

_I remember every look upon your face,_  
_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste_  
_You make it hard for breathing_  
_Coz when I close my eyes and drift away_  
_I think of you and everythings okay_  
_And finally now, were leaving_

_And maybe its true, that I cant live without you  
Well maybe two is better than one  
Theres so much time, to figure out the rest of my life  
And youve already got me coming undone  
And Im thinking two, is better than one_

Yeah yeah.

I remember what you wore on the first day  
You came into my life  
And I thought hey

The two of you finished the duet cover of _Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls_, one of your favorite songs. The crowd erupted with hoots and hollers the same preppy girls that dissed on you the other day were clapping and shooting your name. It was something out of a movie, thanks to Arthur you had finally gotten out of your shell.

"YEAH GO (NAME)!" you looked over to see Alfred fist pumping with Matthias, who was half fist pumping and making out with a girl. You giggled and gave Iggy a squeeze before heading towards the steps.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" Iggy grabbed your hand and dragged you back up to the mic. In the end he had talked you into singing a couple of your favorite songs. Eventually the payed gig had to kick you off the stage.

"Love you're amazing," Arthur laughed. The two of you had walked away from the party and were swinging on the neighborhood park.

"I'm not that great... I've just been practicing," you laughed and tucked your hair behind your ear.

"Since you've been born? No, what I call that is talent babe," Arthur sat on the swing that was next to yours. You didn't say anything just looked down at your feet.

"Why didn't you ever try talking to me?" he broke the silence.

"It's not that I never tried.. It's just I'm not good at talking at people," you could feel your cheeks turn a pink tint, you still couldn't look in his eyes.

"I can't believe this but... I think you're the one."

You looked up at the British man, "What do you mean the _one_?"

"I mean, I think I'm in love with you (Name)."

"A-are you sure?" you couldn't believe what you just heard.

"Of course! You're humble, kind, and apparently very forgiving... I could go on and on about all the great things you are love," you looked him in the eyes but quickly looked down.

"I don't know what you're talking about," you mumbled.

"Don't act dumb.. I know you saw me with all those other girls," Arthur sounded like he was in pain when he said that.

"It's ok.." you trailed off, you really couldn't be mad at him.

"Of course it isn't (Name)! I don't want to hurt you.." Arthur grabbed you into a warm embrace, stroking your (h/c) hair. You slowly hugged him back, the two of you stood there for several minutes.

"Let's go," Iggy grabbed your hand and started tugging you towards his car.

"Where are we going?"

"My place of course! I want to make you mine, right now! I can't wait love," he turned back and gave you a passionate kiss that took your breath away.

**~The Next Day!** ~

You fluttered your eyes open to see Arthur's tousled blonde hair sticking up form the covers. You couldn't help but laugh, he was to adorable.

"Your laugh is as beautiful as your singing love," he wrapped his arms around you kissing your exposed neck. Ever since last night he had done nothing but shower you with compliments.

"Why do you keep on doing that?" you ran your fingers through his golden hair.

"I'm just making up for lost time."

You smiled and kissed his head, you couldn't believe what had happened in such a short time.

"I love you," Arthur gazed into your (e/c) orbs, caressing your flushed cheek with his soft finger tips.

"I love you too Iggy," you placed a gentle kiss on his lips before falling asleep again.

**A/N: AWWWWWWWWWW XD! So sweet :'D! I'm sorry I ended it with 'I love you too' statement but I couldn't help it... Best love story I've ever written :D! I hope you liked it as much as I do! W All song go to their rightful owner **

**Songs: Shiver- Coldplay**

**Revenge-Chevelle**

**You Dont See Me- SafetySuit**

**Two Is Better Than One- Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift **


	3. Chapter 3-That Teacher England

_Why does this class have to be so hard?_

You tapped your yellow pencil against you hard desk. You blew loose strands of hair from your face, you felt so sleepy. You had to prop your hand under your chin to keep your head up.

"Ms.(Name), can you tell me why the main character decided on doing this action?" Mr. Kirkland asked from across the room, slamming his ruler on the chalkboard.

"No," you said bluntly, you really hated Mr. Kirkland. He was your stupid language teacher who insisted on picking on you when you weren't paying attention.

He sighed, "I can stand for your lack of attention, but I can't stand it when you don't _try_."

"So? I still have an A in your class," you smirked before giving him a wink. For the past month you had tried seducing your new teacher. At first it was just a dare from your friends but it turned into much fun to stop.

"Enough.. You will make up your work in detention this afternoon. Class is dismissed," Arthur tugged at his tie and loosened it. You couldn't help but admit he was one damn sexy teacher, that just made your work a little bit more fun.

You walked out into the hallway but not before you were attacked by your friends.

"(Name) you _have_ to teach me how you do it."

"Yeah, it's like you have some sort of magical power or something.. I guess we can't have now," one of your friends gave a fake little pout.

You chuckled, "Whatever.. Trust me I don't have any magical powers.."

"Sureeee... That's not what I hear from half of the guys in this school," your other friend rolled her eyes.

"Please, why would I ever do any of them." The group laughed because they knew it was true, the school was full of losers.

**~Detention~**

You strolled up into 's class, you sat in your regular desk turning up the music on your Ipod. You didn't notice him come in until he pulled your ear plugs out.

"No music love," he whispered in your sending chills up your spine. Arthur sat in his comfy chair and started thumbing through a newspaper. You started tapping your fingers and humming the song _If I Never See Your Face Again_ by_ Maroon 5, _catching Arthur's attention.

"(Name) come here please."

You groaned and shuffled to his desk but you couldn't help but smile. You were alone in the same room with the hottest guy on the planet.

"As suspected, your skirt is _several_ inches above the regulated length," Arthur purred and slapped his damned ruler on your thigh before running it up your leg.

"H-hey," you started to blush at the sudden contact.

"You don't like it?" Arthur arched a hairy eyebrow.

"Well.. I never said that," you smirked. Arthur gave you a devilish smile and begun to rub the outside of your womanhood with the ruler, making you wet. He stopped and yanked you towards him, you started breathing heavily once you felt the ruler replaced with his hand.

"I-I don't think we can do this ," you stammered.

"Please love, call me Arthur," he said shoving a finger up your opening, making a loud groan escape your throat.

"You've been a very naughty girl (Name)," his lips were hovering over yours. You could feel your face steaming, you desperately wanted him inside you.

"I-I'm sorry."

"You're going to have to work love," he placed you on top of his desk. His lips pressed into yours, you opened your mouth leaving no room for hesitation. He greedily ravaged his tongue with your own, your hands traveled up his shirt eventually taking it off exposing his toned chest.

"Now, Now.. I won't be the only one undressing here," without warning he ripped your blouse off popping the buttons. You gasped, he quickly started sucking on the skin on your neck leaving purple bite marks, meanwhile pumping two fingers into your womanhood making you groan, turning him on. You fumbled for the button on his dress pants eventually getting the pants around his ankles exposing his boner.

You giggled and started massaging his member, making him groan in pleasure. It made you proud knowing you could make him feel that way, him choosing you over ladies his age. Arthur not thinking it was fair he was the one mostly undressed slid your skirt off, leaving you and him only in your underwear. The two of you were on fire, and no one was there to stop it.

In no time the two of you were naked. He hastily unclasped your bra exposing your bare chest, he lightly made a trail of kisses down to your breast. He sucked and tugged on your hard nipples, making you gasp in pleasure. The Brits hands traveled down to your bottom, sliding your panties off of you.

"Are you ready love?" Arthur broke the kiss, you breathlessly shook your head yes.

Within minutes he was pounding the living day lights out of you, "A-Arthur! You're amazing," you cried out happily making him pick up speed. You started to feel a tight feeling in your lower stomach.

"I think, I'm about come."

Arthur smiled, before turning your stomach, "We wouldn't want that to happen to soon, now would we love?" you were about to ask him what he mean't but then you felt something unbearable entering your behind, but it quickly faded into satisfying pleasure.

"(N-Name), you feel really good," you heard him groan out. You ran your bum into him making him groan louder.

"(Name) I think I'm about t-to come," you felt a warm substance fill you, Arthur panting released and took his member out. The two of you were panting, you being barely able to stand.

"You really are one of my favorite students," Arthur gave you a hot kiss, then the two of you begun to redress.

"Here... Sorry for messing up your shirt," Arthur sheepishly gave you his over sized jacket. You gratefully took it, he walked you out to the dark parking lot. His car and yours were the only ones that were there. You slowly slipped into your cars driving seat feeling very sore.

"Maybe we should do this more often babe," Arthur was leaning up against the side of your car.

"Maybe," you shrugged not wanting to sound to excited.

Arthur leaned down where his green eyes meet your own (e/c) eyes. "I love you (Name)." You were surprised at how serious he said it.

"I-I love you too," you could feel your already red face light up.

"Good," he quickly gave you a quick peek before skipping off to his car. You sat there for a minute, thinking over how mysterious this guy really was.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

__**~Next Morning~**

****The next morning when you walked into your Language class you instantly noticed that Arthur wasn't there. You ran over to your group of friends in a panic.

"Where's ?" you asked breathlessly

Your friends looked up at you in shock, "He moved back to England..."

Before you could freak out, your name was yelled into a speaker commanding you to come to the principles office. You gulped and slowly shuffled out of the room. Once you entered your principles office he unleashed all his furry. He apparently had seen everything, and went on about how disgusted he was about. You inwardly smirked thinking he must have watched more than once if he was able to explain every detail.

In the end you were kicked out of your school and had to start from scratch at another school, and you never say Arthur Kirkland again.

**A/N: HOLY COW XD! This was so difficult to write.. Darn my perverted brain.. Now everyones gonna look at me like I'm perv DX... Sorry if it sucks.. It's my first one, don hate please! **


	4. Chapter 4- The King England

"Move outta' the way," a burly man showing off the kings emblem on a shiny silver breast plate shoved you along the cobblestone streets that were now crowded with people. You grunted and slung yourself loose from his grip, but your hands were still in shackles. It was dark and torches lined the the path to the huge English castle.

"Get a move on," another guard shoved you to the ground, you heard booing and you were being pelted with little stones.

_Damn... How could I become this weak?_

Your uniform was torn and dirty, your skin was battered with bruises and cuts. Your usual tidy hair was drooping around your face, you haven't slept in days traveling from the battle grounds all the way to England on foot. Not to mention you were starving, but your fierce fighting spirit was still shining brightly inside.

"Get up-" you quickly turned smacking the guard in the face with your wooden handcuffs.

"Don't speak to me like that," you sneered standing up. You hacked up a mouth full of saliva and snot, spitting at the other guard.

"Why you bloody awful piece of shit," the guard was coming after you but was stopped by a sword at his nose.

"I suggest that if you wan' to keep thot nose you leave the lassie alone," a heavy Scottish accent called out. You looked up to see a group of three red heads in gleaming armor, each one had different color cape flapping behind them. The one who had just saved you-with the reddest hair- had a light blue cape. The second one had an orange one, and the third one's cape was white with a red dragon in the middle. You were fascinated with them, hopefully they were here to rescue you!

"C'mon las, there's to much trouble around here," the orange caped one, had a heavy accent that you weren't sure of. He grabbed your elbow and ushered you towards the castle.

"What's your name?" you asked.

"Angus Kirkland, prince of the mighty Ireland."

You narrowed your eyes feeling a bit betrayed. They were the brothers of your most hated enemy, Arthur Kirkland the King of England. Your country and his had been fighting on and off for about a hundred years now. You were the heir to the thrown of your country and it was your job to finally end the battle between you and England, but you never thought you'd be captured by him.

The giant draw bridge that separated the castle from the outside word slammed down on the ground allowing you and the others inside. With a great heave a group of soldiers opened the massive doors to expose the lavish decorations of England's finest. You entered with wrathful intentions but was stopped by a gloved hand.

"Ms, I recommend you not to stir up a fuss," the prince from Wales country looked at you sincerely.

"As if you care! All you Kirkland's are the same," you spat bitterly.

"Now love is that any way to talk about your King?" you looked up to see none other than King Arthur Kirkland standing at the top of a grand stair case. It took all of you strength not to charge at the man, instead you sent him a deadly glare. You didn't want to admit it but he was rather dashing, his blonde locks were messy, and his luscious green eyes stood out against his skin, even his flashy outfit couldn't mask his eyes. You shivered not looking directly into them.

"Look ather! I'd be dead before I would believe the belligerent (Name) would set foot in my palace, even if it was by force," the British king chuckled into his hand, eying you the whole time.

He stepped in front of you running his hand through your tangled hair, you took the chance to snap at him with your teeth, "Still have some fight in you love? This is humors."

Your eyes widened in hatred. You stomped your foot making a hidden blade under your boot to pop out, you lunged at his face with your foot. He dodged the attack with a smile, you grunted and grabbed your sides grabbing the other hidden knives throwing them every which way.

"I thought you checked for weapons!" one the guards yelled out. You were a perfect shot so you hit at least three of his men right in the open neck area.

Before you could throw another Arthur was on top of you, "Now that was a dirty trick (Name)," he said squeezing your cheeks.

"Take her to her quarters," he pushed you off into the hands of armed and weary guards. You spit in his direction, you smiled when the glob of you saliva landed on his nose.

"Come on now," one of the men with a mustache pushed you away before you could do anymore damage.

The group of men pushed you into a spacious room that was dressed in reds and golds, "You better be lucky that the King is treating you nicely." With that they locked the door and left, you sat on the ground motionless until you heard the swishing of armor gone.

You stood up and started rushing around the room looking for an exit. There were no windows and apparently you were on the tip toppiest floor.

"Dammit! LET ME OUT!" you bellowed while pounding the door.

"Ms, I don't believe that is wise.." you whipped around to see a young maiden, standing on the side of the room.

"Who are you?" you narrowed your (e/c) eyes at the girl.

"I'm your personal servant for the time being," she replied a bit arrogantly.

"Are you implying that I won't be staying long?"you arched an eyebrow at the girl.

She smirked, "I am."

You strode over to her and slapped her, "You better watch your mouth. You have no idea who you are talking to."

She placed a delicate hand on her now reddened cheek, " Actually I do. You're the "great" (Name) from (Country), who was captured by the greatest King Arthur! You have no right to be arrogant in your talk, in fact at this very moment he's crushing your kingdom."

"And how many men have you seen die? How may battles have you fought?" you retorted back.

"And how many men have you slept with?" a crooked smile appeared on the girls face.

"T-that is none of your concern!" you could feel your cheeks turn red. Why was everyone out to get you?

"Exactly," before you could damage that stupid little brat the doors of your room swung open.

"My, my I do believe it's time for you to leave," an older women ushered the young lady out of your room.

"I'm sorry Lady (Name), she has a sore spot for women who come into the Kings bedchambers." Your eyes widened at this remark.

_I'm in **his **room?!_

The lady locked the door again, and you were alone... Again. You sighed and roamed around the room, it was filled with personal treasure chest filled with gold and gems. You walked into the bathing room, and begun to undress.

_The maid who had just left must have filled the tub with water... It's still hot..._

You slipped into the porcelain tub, sinking into the cover of the steaming water. It felt so good after not having a bath in a month, and walking around in dirt. You blew on the surface creating a steamy cloud, closing your eyes you leaned back taking in the luxury.

"Bloody hell," your eyes snapped open at the sound of banging and Arthur's voice in the next room. You quickly jumped out of the tub and dried yourself, you barely had your clothes on when Arthur came storming into the bathroom.

"You should knock," you glared at him, you felt awkward standing there in semi wet clothes.

"Yes but what would be the fun of that," he trapped you against the bathroom wall, and started licking and nipping at your collar bone. You scoffed in disgust, pushing his face away from yours.

You walked past him and grabbed one of his coats and boots, "Where do you think your going love?"

"Away from here," you stepped towards a line of swords, you smiled picking up a shined and sharpened sword with a durable cuff.

"And who said you could leave?" Arthur was leaning against the door frame.

"I did," you laced up the boots and slid the sword into it's sheath.

Arthur took a step towards you, you quickly unsheathed your sword pointing it at his face, "Do not.. Come any closer."

He smirked and pushed away the sword with his index finger, "You're staying here with me."

Before you could react he had your arm around your back, making you release the weapon. You growled at Arthur, making him chuckle, "Relax love.." he lightly pushed you on his plush bed. In the process ripping the clothes off your body leaving you completely bare.

"Why are you doing this?" you wriggled under his grip, fearing for your maidenhood.

"Because you are mine.. You will become part of the Great British Empire, don't you want that?" his face was inches from yours his gaze never leaving yours.

"No," you said bluntly. He scoffed coming down on your lips, you could feel his hand run up and down your frame heating your cold body. At first you resisted, but his touch softened you like butter. He licked your bottom lip asking for entrance, you gingerly let him in. Once he was fully in your sweet mouth he explored every inch of your taste, a few light moans escaping your throat.

You raised your leg that was between his legs and started rubbing against his erection, making a low growl come from Arthur. You laced your finger through his hair, bring him closer to you. His hand was rubbing up and down the inside of your thigh, slowly getting closer to your privates. Finally you felt his digit penetrate your insides causing you to gasp. You felt a wet sensation grow where your legs met, you glanced up at Arthur. He wasted no time, pumping the first finger then adding the second one making you moan loudly.

You arched your back when he started fondling your clit. You kissed him passionately, your hands fumbling for his trousers. That's when he pulled back breaking the kiss, and breaking away from your steaming body.

"Sorry love... I need to go, I can't treat you differently from my other captors.. All is fair in love and war," he smirked before kissing your forehead. You were fuming.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" you stood up throwing things at him. Tears were streaming down your face, you felt something in your chest ache. You managed to kick him out. Once he left you crawled beneath the covers and sobbed.

**A/N: T-T the last part made me want to cry DX... but does ya like it :P? I'm getting better at writing lemons.. But curse my dirty mind :P **


	5. Chapter 5- King England Part 2

_I'm so stupid.. How could I let myself be so defenseless against him?_

You're still naked body was wrapped around the bed sheets. The pillow was wet and stained with tears, you felt broken. Like a thousand horses pulled your body every which way. You didn't want to move, you were still shocked over what happened, and it was partly your doing.

"Dinner in five minutes! If you aren't down there you'll be dragged by force," one of the guards that were keeping watch at the doors yelled. You slowly got up out of the bed and put on some clothes. Just a simple green dress with ruffled sleeves, and cream bodice.

"I'm ready.." you whispered. The doors opened and the men's rough hands grabbed your arms. You didn't even try to fight them, you felt swollen and battered, all you wanted to do was sleep everything away. You were pushed into a large room, there in the middle was a long table, you took your seat that was the farthest from Arthur.

"I'm glad you decided to eat with me," his accent was cold and uncaring. You looked up with emotionless (e/c) eyes, he had a triumph smirk across his face, like he had won something.

You said nothing, you weren't about to give him the satisfaction over you. Once the lavish food was set on the table, you didn't touch it. Even though your mouth was watering at the sight of the plump pig.

"Why aren't you eating love?" Arthur was chomping off the skin of whatever he was eating, it was a disgusting sight. You lowered your eyes back down to the ground, you wanted to cry. Your breathing was rugged the more you listened to his smacking, finally you couldn't take anymore. You stood up knocking your chair over and left the room. You ran, and ran, and ran, you ran until you found a dark room. You slammed the door, you could hear the sound of metal armor following you, you held your breath till the sound was gone. Looking around at your surroundings you concluded that you were in a library.

_Wow..._

The room was filled with books, rows beyond rows of books. There were books and papers on the walls, almost touching the ceiling. You walked around the large room, that's when you noticed a faint glow from a corner in the room. You silently crept in the shadows, but your foot hit a pile of books making it fall over.

"Who there?" a tense familiar voice called out. You ran hiding between the bookshelves, you could hear the sound of feet right behind you. You finally tripped over a pile of books making you fall.

You didn't look up, your tears were making a puddle on the floor, "I-I-I'm s-s-sorry."

"It's ok... I'm not going to hurt you," a hand gently helped you up. Your (e/c) eyes finally met bright green hues, greener than even Arthur's.

"What did he do to you?" It was Angus Kirkland. You bit your lip, you could feel the hot tears stream down your swollen cheeks for the second time. Angus grasped you tightly, you buried your head into his chest and wailed. He stroke your (h/c) hair soothing you.

"Now... Stop crying and tell me what's the matter?" he sat on the ground beside you.

You took in a deep breath, "I miss my home.. And..And I despise Arthur so much! I just want to get away."

"Don't we all?" he smiled and pat his legs. "I want to be free from his rule too.. I have men who are fighting his forces right now, but he's too powerful, I'm actaully surprised that you lasted this long."

You managed a smile, " Yes... I just want this whole bloody thing to be over with, so I can go home."

Angus was silent, then he said "Well.. what if your home becomes here?"

You looked at him strangely then let out a tiny sadistic giggle, "I would rather die.."

"Aye, you use to love us... Now that I think about it you and Arthur use to be best friends.." Angus rubbed his chin smiling, you blinked a couple of times.

"I don't remember that.. All I know is we were always fighting," you said through gritted teeth.

"Hahaha, I remember me giving you piggyback rides, but of course that was when we all lived in peace and Arthur wasn't such a dick," he chuckled, then sighed. "You've grown a lot since then... "

You wanted to punch a wall, you didn't remember anything he was talking about. You sighed in frustration putting your head in your hands. You felt fingers run through your hair, you looked up to see Angus staring at you lovingly.

"Angus?" you were stopped by a sweet kiss.

"(Name), I love you.. I love you more than the sun loves the Earth. I've loved you ever since the beginning," he had his hands cupping your face.

"I-I don't know what to say.." you were blushing red.

"Say you love me.. We can run away.. I can get you back to your kingdom," his green eyes were serious.

You breathed, putting a hand over your beating heart, "I-"

"Well isn't this sweet," a bitter British accent boomed, both of your heads snapped up to see Arthur leaning up against a bookshelf. Neither of you said anything, Angus's eyes were in narrow slits he let go of your face and stood up.

"Leave."

"You can't tell the _King_ what to do! And what is this I hear about running away? Pfft all you want is to become a strong kingdom and over throw me," Arthur said, smirking at his brother.

"..."

Arthur laughed, "You don't even love her! Filling her head with lies about a life that never existed," Arthur had a dagger pointed at his face. Your face fell at what he said.

_I knew it... I shouldn't have gotten my hopes up. _

"You have not the slimmest idea about what I think about her," the red head retorted. You stood up slapped him, he touched his face in shock.

"You two are acting like children! And you," you pointed your finger at Angus, "Don't pray upon a girls broken heart." You stormed out of the room, leaving the two guys to argue among themselves. You walked around the huge castle lost, it was late so none of the maids were roaming the halls that could help you.

"Damnit.. I hate this place," you mumbled gathering your skirts.

"You lost las?"

You turned your head to see another one of the red head brothers with a cigar in his mouth, "No.. Now go away."

"Aw why so sore?"

"Maybe because all of you Kirkland's are no good maiden hunters," you started walking quickly.

"I wouldn't say **all** of us are.. I'm married!" you stopped and turned to look at the smiling Scot.

"Really? Then what are you doing here?"

"Same as you.. I'm apart of the United Kingdom, forced and ripped away from my family," for a brief second he looked angry, but it disappeared and was replaced with sagging shoulders.

"I just miss my family," you felt bad for him and wanted to comfort him, but you weren't sure how.

"Well... Maybe something will happen." You gave a tiny smile, the Scot looked up and regained some confidence.

"You're not too shabby! I think we'll be great friends," he gave you a hard pat on the back sending you flying.

For the next couple of months you successfully avoided Arthur, and was forced to clean his castle as a captive. It wasn't a bad job and avoiding Arthur was fairly easy since he was gone so often in the war. Every time he would leave you would pray that he'd die in battle, but each and every time he returned and with more loot and gold. When Arthur came home after a battle the castle would throw a big party. You wanted to ask him how your country was doing but he was always surrounded with people, mostly girls.

This time he brought back a sheep from a place called New Zealand, even though sheep were already common around England this one seemed special. It had curly horns, and it's fleece felt a bit more softer than the ones here. You actually fell in love with the adorable animal, you took up the personal task of taking care of it. Every morning you would wake up early to feed it, changed the the hay, and it take it out to graze. You ended up calling it Mary.

"Mary!" you felt like a little kid again. The baby lamp started bouncing into a group of other sheep. You smiled and started running through the flocks, getting a couple of angry curses from the Shepard's.

"Sorry!" you waved picking up Mary and heading back home. Today was a pretty day, it took a while to become happy, but you found a way. After walking a couple of miles you stopped by a stream to take break. Luckily you learned how to play a string instrument, and you carried it everywhere you went.

As you went a long you started strumming a happy melody about the home you missed dearly. That's when a group of the kings soldiers, you never stopped playing or moving with Mary.

_I was five you were three _  
_We were dancing in the street, and you looked just like an angel _  
_You looked up and saw the sky, saw the birds and wondered why, they could fly away so high_

_In the morning I would wake, and my heart just couldn't wait _  
_To play in your backyard _  
_In the evening I would go telling you I love you so _  
_And I couldn't wait to see you again _

Your song seemed to put a smile on the worn troops, so you continued.

_It's you and me and everybody out there _  
_And I can see that everybody knows about_  
_You and me, but I don't really care for it _  
_I can see that everybody knows about us _

_We grew up knowing love, thanking God up above _  
_That we could be together forever _  
_We would never say goodbye 'cause we promised you and I _  
_But our love couldn't handle time_

You made it back home still humming the song.

"(Name)? Is that you?" you turned to see Arthur all bandaged up.

"My God what happened to you?"

"Eh.. Well... There was a slight rebellion.." he coughed.

"Is everything ok? I mean my country?" you asked desperately.

"Of course it is! I can't just abandon one of my kingdoms and you shouldn't worry about it," his angry words hit you hard. The reality of you not being a kingdom anymore hit you hard again.

"Oh.. You're right. I shouldn't worry, you have it all under control," you said sadly and walked away. But in all truth he didn't have it under control. His army was dwindling, people were getting sick and his country was in a depression because of all this fighting. He almost had to give up your land, and you would have been free to go.

He sat on his thrown and sighed. This was all too much for him to handle. Angus had left like he planned and was gaining power, but soon he was planning to crush it all with (Name)'s army. Maybe then everything would settle down and he could rebuild a better relationship with (Name). In the beginning he had really screwed up, but after being on the battle field he had manned up. Seeing the terrified faces of the women and children, made him miss you. He wasn't sure why since you never talked to him, but he missed your presence.

"(Name), go get my bed heated and ready.. I'm tired."

You bowed, "Yes your majesty," and left. Once you had everything ready Arthur flopped in the bed. You felt some what bad for him, being a King was probably very stressful.

"Goodnight you majesty," you bowed but before you could leave he had grabbed you and had you in his bed.

'Don't leave," he cuddled up next to you like a small child. You layed there in shock not moving a muscle, but quickly fell asleep also.


	6. Chapter 6- That Stalker England

"Wow, apple prices have gone up," you mumbled to yourself while putting a couple of apples in a plastic bag. You were planning on grabbing a healthy snack before walking to the park to read.

You gazed over at the magazine isle, you quickly passed the lie filled papers and grabbed a journal and pens. You turned to go to the check out counter, but bumped into someone. You sighed at the sight of the bright red apples spill onto the floor.

"Sorry about that love," you looked down to see the person you had bumped into was a blonde man, and apparently British.

"No, it was my fault. I wasn't watching where I was going," you bent over to help pick up your items. You made eye contact with the handsome man, his green eyes bore back into yours.

You quickly stood up, "Thank you." You shook the mans hand and went back to replace the bruised apples and then check out.

At the park you found a cozy spot under a large oak. A ray of warm sunshine made your seat under the tree that much more enjoyable. You opened your (favorite book/manga) and began to read, every now and then taking a loud bite out of the apples you had bought.

"Ahem, excuse me miss." You looked up to see the same man from the grocery store standing in front of you scratching his blonde hair, you could see a small blush on his face.

"Are you stalking me?" you asked half jokingly, actually you didn't mind handsome men following you from the store. You thought it was bit interesting since things like that only happen in movies or books.

"N-No! It's just that you dropped your keys," the man took out a ring filled with keys.

You narrowed your eyes at them, "Those don't belong to me.."

The man blushed and apology, "Sorry for interrupting your reading time, I apologize." He turned on his heel and began to leave.

"Wait! Come back, I don't mind your company," you rushed after him, your face also had a hint of a blush on it.

"R-really?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of beginning a novel anyways. It would be cool to have someones input," you sat back in your spot with the man sitting beside you.

"I'm Arthur Kirkland by the way.."

"I'm (Name), nice to meet you Arthur Kirkland," you smiled at him and clicked your pen. For the next couple of hours you and him came up with a crazy plot for your book that you were planning to write.

"Well it's getting late.. It was nice writing with you Arthur."

Arthur blinked a couple of times then stood up, "Yes it was... Well goodbye (Name). Maybe we'll meet again." You just smiled, and waved goodbye.  
That night you had a craving for a late night snack of cereal, but you had no milk. You quickly slipped on some slippers and put on a jacket, luckily the market was just a block away.

A crack of lighting lit up the sky, you jumped at the silhouette of a man behind you. You quickly turned to see Arthur in a trench coat.

"A-Arthur? Is that you? God you scared the crap outta me, you really are a stalker."

"Actually love, I came here for some tea," Arthur shrugged sheepishly. You blushed at you mistake, out of no where a heavy shower of rain poured on the two of you. It was like you were stuck, Arthur and you were now soaked to the bone.

"U-Uh..." with one swift motion Arthur had you in his arms, faces just inches.

"From the first time I saw you, I knew... I was in love with you." Your heart was racing, no one had said they'd love you. With a blink of an Arthur's lips were on yours. You closed your eyes, taking in the magical moment.

"No loitering! Either buy something or go away!" the shop manager bust open the doors, shaking a newspaper at the two of you. You giggled and bought your milk. When you got back outside Arthur wasn't there, you sighed and put your hand in your pocket. You furrowed your eyebrows at the touch of a crumpled piece of paper.

_May we meet again love..._

_~ Your stalker  
_


End file.
